Military operations are often performed by multiple organizations that function together to achieve a common goal. For example, a country's army may coordinate its operations with its air force and/or its navy to conduct a military operation. Moreover, the country's army may be segregated into multiple regiments that operate independently of one another. Military organizations such as these are often implemented due to their relatively efficient adaptability to ever changing conditions on the battlefield.
Military operations often use radars for identifying objects such as aircraft in a battlefield. These military operations may be conducted by multiple organizations that function together to achieve a common goal. In many cases, radar equipment used by each organization operates with a unique protocol that is well suited to its particular needs. Thus, radar equipment used by the various organizations may vary significantly from one another, which may hinder the ability of one organization to consume the data streams that are produced by radar equipment of another organization.